Work With Me
Work With Me is the seventh episode of the series Growing Up Fisher. Summary TBA Plot Joyce wants a job, but her community college classes and responsibilities as a parent keep getting in the way. She scored a barista position at the mall coffee shop... and then got fired before her first shift once she provided her impossible schedule to the supervisor. It's not until she visits Mel's firm to work on her résumé that Glen connects the dots: why not hire Joyce as the firm's bookkeeper? Not only can she set her own hours, but they desperately need some office help. Mel winces, apprehensive about working with his ex-wife, yet agrees with Glen. They hire Joyce and she shrieks out her elation. Meanwhile, Henry continues to strike out with his crush from down the hall, Jenny. He buys boots in order to see eye-to-eye and even constructs a paper rose as a gift - which is when Katie interrupts. She explains that is not the way to woman's heart. If Henry wants Jenny's attention, he has to ignore her. Henry attempts the new method in the elevator and, sure enough, Jenny appears more curious than normal. This spurs his confidence and, with Katie's mentoring, he ignores Jenny in the laundry room - until he learns she has a ballet recital in the afternoon that her mom can't attend. Henry rushes to Katie - should he go to the recital and be supportive? Both Katie and Runyen advise him to stay home, but Henry leaves anyway. Back at Mel's office, Joyce takes her new role to the extreme, butting heads with Mel's longtime secretary, Janice, by throwing away office popcorn in favor of snow peas, bringing in new plants and invading Janice's space. Janice only lasts a few days before approaching Mel with an ultimatum: her or Joyce. Mel chooses Joyce (he can't fire the mother of his children!) and Janice immediately quits, forcing Joyce into a new job as Mel's secretary. When this change sends the office into total chaos - Joyce can't even figure out how to answer the phone - the former couple shows up on Janice's doorstep to apologize and ask her to come back. Janice refuses at first, but then she and Joyce bond over Mel's quirks and annoying habits. Turns out Janice and Joyce have a lot in common and Janice agrees to return to the office. Henry arrives at Jenny's recital and, seconds before approaching his crush, Katie stops him - with a bouquet of paper roses. If he wants to do it his way, he might as well go big. Inspired, he hands Jenny the gift, only to see an older, taller, handsomer boyfriend swoop in with real flowers. The moment stings. Later, though, Henry discovers an orange soda (his favorite) outside the apartment door. A gift from Jenny? He can only hope... Cast Main Cast *J. K. Simmons as Mel Fisher *Jenna Elfman as Joyce Fisher *Harold Perrineau as Fred *Eli Baker as Henry Fisher *Ava Deluca-Verley as Katie Fisher *Lance Lim as Runyen *Payton as Elvis Guest Cast *TBA Trivia Quotes Gallery Source http://www.imdb.com/title/tt3494200/?ref_=tt_ep_nx Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Season 1